


Awoken From The World

by afkbubble13



Series: Kuroken [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afkbubble13/pseuds/afkbubble13
Summary: Kenma didn’t even remember how he got here. How he was flushed and panting, staring down at his best friend slurping greedily on his cock whilst prodding two fingers at his entrance, completely lost in the feeling.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Awoken From The World

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired when writing this, as usual, so grammar and spelling mistakes may occur, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! Please enjoy. Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Kenma didn’t even remember how he got here. How he was flushed and panting, staring down at his best friend slurping greedily on his cock whilst prodding two fingers at his entrance, completely lost in the feeling.

Actually, he did.

\---

Kenma stared as a bead of sweat dripped down Kuroo's toned chest. Kuroo looked down at him, he was in a slumped position on the locker room benches, DS in hand and eyes distracted. He was waiting for Kuroo so he could finally go home. 

This practice was hell itself, Kenma wasn't able to stop staring at Kuroo's calves as he stretched and the way his muscles flexed so beautifully through his thin white T-Shirt or when he reached up to rub the back of his neck, breathing heavily as his shirt rode up, showing the tanned skin of his stomach, the jutting hip bones that lead to places Kenma had dreamed of seeing. 

So to say Kenma had a lot of pent up sexual frustration would be a correct statement. But back in reality, Kuroo's eyes went smug and a smirk appeared on his face, Kenma ripping his eyes away and forcefully playing the game that continued on in his hands. Kuroo let out a breathy laugh, turning back to his locker and pulling out his shirt before sliding it on. 

"So, Kenma-Kun," Kenma rolled his eyes at the nickname, Kuroo picking up his backpack from the floor, "Ready to go?" 

Kenma hummed, standing up whilst looking at his DS before he tripped on his own feet, falling forward where Kuroo caught him. Kenma's hands landed on his firm chest, accidentally feeling up his best friend, as his DS clattered to the floor, Kenma's eyes traveling upwards, a blush placed delicately on his face.

Kuroo looked down at him, his cat-like eyes seemed almost like they were preemptively teasing him about what just happened. 

Kenma quickly felt his shorts getting tighter and shoved him away, composing himself before leaning down to pick up his DS. He quickly hid his face behind the device, his cheeks glowing. 

"Alright well, let's go," Kuroo said and walked past him to the door, Kenma following in suit. 

\---

The walk home is quiet. 

Kenma is hiding his face the entire time, ignoring Kuroo’s mindless chatter as he’s truthfully just prepared to fuck himself dry on his fingers once he gets home, with the image of Kuroo’s so annoyingly attractive smirk and intimidating stare. 

They reach the small gate in front of Kenma’s house and he lets out a sigh of relief. He begins fast walking towards the gate to go past it but a hand gripping his wrist quickly stops him. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo says, causing him to look back in curiosity, “I actually need to study and your chair is so comfy, can I study here?” 

_Fuck_. Kenma thinks. 

“No.” 

“Kenma!” Kuroo whines, “Please, I promise I’ll leave as soon as I’m done. I’ll be here for thirty minutes, tops.” 

Kenma sighs, glancing down at Kuroo’s body in his uniform which has become increasingly tight since Kuroo began to work out more. He bites his lip at the thought of being in the same presence with the ability to stare at Kuroo but he won’t allow that to show on his face. 

His eyes travel lazily to Kuroo’s pleading face as he puts on an annoyed face, “Fine.” 

A smile breaks out on Kuroo’s face and when Kenma turns around he can hear Kuroo’s silent celebration and he smiles slightly, why did he gain feelings for such a dork? This would be pretty easy if Kenma just paid attention to his game and stole a few glances at the other.

\---

He lied. He so fucking lied. 

This was not easy. As soon as Kuroo took out his books and pencil, his face went serious. Kenma tried to pay attention to the level he was on but _couldn’t_ as he stared at Kuroo’s focused face. 

He watched his eyebrows furrow and unfurrow, his jaw lock and unlock, the slow blinks when he was frustrated. His eyes trailed further down the page just as Kenma’s trailed down his body. Kuroo moved his fist against the side of his face, resting there. 

Kuroo’s bicep flexed with the movement and Kenma licked his lips, feeling heat pool at his stomach. Kenma quickly sucked his lower lip into his mouth and moved his distracted eyes back to his lap to play his game, undesiring. 

But just as Kenma’s eyes got there he noticed the bulge that formed there and his eyes widened. He whispered a quick, “Fuck.” but apparently his whispering wasn’t quiet enough for Kuroo to pass over. 

Kuroo’s head snapped towards him, “Kenma, you okay?” not noticing the bulge in his lower half, worry covering his features. 

Kenma’s head snapped up, his hand moving to obviously cover his crotch, “What? U-Uh yeah, I’m fine.” 

Unfortunately for Kenma, Kuroo noticed the obvious movement and his lips twitched, but he wasn’t going to immediately do anything. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo led on to which Kenma’s eyes blinked and moved shakily. 

“Hm?” 

“Kenma, are you hard?” Kuroo asked. Kenma’s eyes widened and he began to look at the other in fear, feeling the panic rise in his chest. 

“Don’t be such a weirdo, Kuro, of course not.” Kenma shook him off but the tilt in his voice gave him away. When Kenma went back to his game, Kuroo walked over and grabbed the device, quickly tossing it to the side, “Kuro!” 

Kenma noticed that Kuroo’s face was only a few inches away and his smirk was back before quickly blushing. Kuroo gripped the wrist of the hand that covered his standing erection and Kenma’s eyes anxiously went down, fighting to stop Kuroo from finding out the truth. 

With some restraint, Kuroo finally pried Kenma’s hand from the front of his shorts, staring down at the bulge that was hidden behind the small hand. Kenma whimpered and looked away, flushed. Kuroo tsk’d at the movement and gripped his chin, moving the other’s face to look at him. 

“It would’ve been a lot easier to just tell me, Kitten.” Kenma blushed at the nickname, trying to turn away again but Kuroo’s hand stopped him, “It makes it so much easier to help you if you aren’t trying to hide it.” 

Kuroo’s hand quickly grips his erection through the fabric of his boxers and shorts which pulls a gasp out of Kenma. He rubs him through the fabric and meets his eyes, “Is this why you were so unfocused today? You were thinking of your best friend in inappropriate ways?” Kenma whimpers at that, unable to respond because his body is coming up with so many different reactions. 

Kuroo tsk’s again, “That’s so sweet, Kenma-Kun. I wish you would’ve told me earlier, we could’ve been doing this so much sooner.”

Kenma’s eyes widen with the thought of Kuroo returning his feelings but he doesn’t have much time to think as Kuroo slips his large fingers under the waistband of Kenma’s shorts and quickly pulls them down, his boxers coming along with. 

Kenma is now half-naked and Kuroo is looking like a starving man, about to have his first meal in two weeks. Kuroo admires him for a second more and Kenma is curious about what’s going to happen next but he doesn’t have to wonder anymore as Kuroo slides his mouth over Kenma’s tip, swirling his tongue around it. 

Kenma gasps out a whimper when he continues, his mouth going lower and Kuroo begins to take long, languid strokes of Kenma’s cock in his mouth, the hot cavern making Kenma gasp every time. Kenma’s head moves back, crashing into a pillow as he closes his eyes and thrusts upwards to get more of that sweet, _sweet_ feeling. 

But suddenly, Kuroo’s mouth is off of him and Kenma’s eyes blink open as he lets out an admittedly embarrassing whine, looking up at Kuroo, who laughs at his despair. 

“Oh, don’t worry, baby, I’m not done with you yet.” He says before slipping his index and middle finger into his mouth, wetting them. Kenma’s cock swells at the sight, a shiver running down his back. Kuroo releases his own fingers with a pop, revealing the saliva covered digits. 

It’s only two seconds later that Kuroo is back down on him again but this time, pressing one of his slick fingers to Kenma’s entrance. Kenma gasps and chokes out a moan. 

The finger slips inside, forcing Kenma to once again roll his eyes into the back of his skull, full of pleasure. Kuroo fucks his finger into him quick and fast, Kenma letting out squeaks and whimpers of pleasure. 

Not a lot of time passes before Kuroo adds the second digit, scissoring his fingers into Kenma’s sweet hole. The sounds that come from the fingerfucking and sloppy blow job are erotic and disgusting but oddly make Kenma even hornier. 

Kenma can feel the heat rising in the pit of his stomach as his legs begin to shake and the pleasure becomes too much so he reaches to stop Kuroo but his movements halt when Kuroo’s huge hands wrap around his own. 

He looks down to meet to intimidating eyes looking into his own and lets out a choked moan before cumming into Kuroo’s mouth, his legs closing and reopening multiple times. His world blanks out as Kuroo swallows the semen, coming off of his dick with a resounding pop and pulling his fingers out of the warm hole.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand which is oddly sexy but Kenma doesn’t plan on cumming again tonight. 

His legs still shaking he whispers a quick, “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Once again, comments and kudos are appreciated. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
